The B'tanay
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Odo recieves a pagh'tem'far.


Title : The B'tanay  
Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )  
Part: 1/?  
Rating : PG-13  
Pairing : Odo/Kira  
Timeline : Resurrection  
Summary : Odo recieves a pagh'tem'far.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to write much. But over the last several years I've managed to slowly write on a number  
of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and publish what I've managed to put together. The stories are unfinished, and sometimes, the last chapter I worked on is unfinished. Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
different version. Just warning everyone.

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong to Paramount.

00000  
Prologue  
00000

' I really need to work on my temper. ' Odo decided in exasperation. ' Especially where it concerns Kira. '

Seeing her with Bareil, alternate universe or not, had set him into a tailspin. His personal computer had suffered a rather violent death.

In it's death throes he'd been hit with a powerful electric discharge, trapping him in some sort of vision.

Odo turned slowly in place. Blue eyes sweeping over what seemed to be an empty, desolate world.

The dark sky shimmered with shades of blue, purple, and red. Suddenly he could see a lake of gold.

The Founders.

One rose up, forming into a male and seperating in a bout of anger. Another followed. The female Founder.

" ENOUGH! " The man screamed. " This is sacrilege! "

" It is necessary. " She retorted back. " Otherwise, our people will die! "

" Don't lie to me! Our father was clear. We can only reproduce with solids! "

" The Link... "

" ...can be made with our solid mate! A permanete link! "

" We are Gods! Gods do not consort with heretics! "

" Are you calling our father a heretic? "

" He simply made a mistake in our birth. Once we've found him it will be a simple matter of repopulating our race. "

" You want to sacrifice 100 of our people! To use them as bait! It's immoral! "

" Better a 100 than all of us. "

" At least let them keep the knowledge they need. If they know how to link and reproduce with solids..."

" Unacceptable! Any Changeling who conspires with heretics will die! "

" I am sorry you feel that way. " He sadly stated. " However I will not support this travesty. "

" Then you leave us with no alternative. "

The lake surged up in a tidal wave. Crashing down onto the solemn male. The golden liquid ran back off the banks leaving behind a pile of ash.

" We will dominant the universe, and our father will come to us. " She stated walking back into the link. " As Gods we shall rule. Or they will be obliterated. "

A brillant flash of white changed to another location. A dark space station. He noticed technologly used by the Founders.

" Well? "

He spun around and blinked at the sight of the Jem'Haddar he had raised. The last he'd seen of him, the warrior had decided to serve the Founder's.

However, the person he was looking at was different. The rage was in tight control. The hatred missing. It was like looking at the child again.

" We are with you. " A Vorta whispered. " The rumors of this Founder. This Odo support everything you've said. "

" Then he is your chosen God? " The Jem'Haddar demanded.

" Yes. Odo is a benevelont God. He will bring prosperity to the Dominion. "

He vaguely recognized the Vorta as Borath. A scientist clone. But it didn't make sense. None of this did.

" What of the programming? " The warrior questioned.

" It can not be removed. There is a fail safe built in. However, it can be altered. Just enough to redirect our loyalties to your Founder. "

" When can you start? "

" Kilana has been slowly working through the other Jem'Haddar. Weyoun is making the neccassary changes to the unhatched, and the new Vorta clones. "

" We must hurry. Odo needs us. " The Jem'Haddar whispered fiercely.

" For the Founder. " Borath replied.

" For Odo. "

The light flashed again.

" War comes. " Not Kira approached.

" The unknown must protect Bajor. " Not Sisko appeared.

" The unknown is of Bajor. " Not Dax explained.

" I am not Bajoran. " Odo denied. " I don't believe in the Prophets. "

" The Pagh tells all. " Not Kira stated.

" Bajor can not be lost. " Not Sisko urged.

" The unknown is our scale. " Not Dax faded.

" The unknown must link with his heart. " Not Kira disappeared.

" Only the Unknown can protect the temple and it's gate. " Not Sisko left.

" Wait! " Odo reached out. " I don't understand! "

And he fell.

00000

" This..." Sisko huffed with his baseball firmly in hand. "... could not have come at a worse time! "

Odo grimanced at the large man pacing the office recklessly.

" The convoy's through the wormhole are increasing by the day. Cardassia has made no secret they want the station back, and Star Fleet is struggling to control the skirmishes breaking out. "

" I'm aware this isn't the most appropriate time. " Odo grunted. " I certainly wanted nothing to do with the so called Prophets. "

" However... " Sisko let out an exasperated sigh. "...if they sent you a vision then it must be urgent. Especially if they fear the destruction of Bajor. What exactly do they want you to do? "

" I'm not completely sure. " Odo admitted. " They gave me a vision of the Founder's history, and indicated possible allies. "

" And the allies? " Sisko demanded.

" Hidden deep in the Gamma Quadrant. Buried so far into enemy lines they are impossible to get to. Despite my talents. "

" Damn it! " Sisko rubbed his head. " You're sure the prophets want you to go to them? "

Odo didn't answer. They both knew it already.

" How long? " Sisko asked more calmly.

" A year if I'm lucky. " Odo shifted his position. " Assuming I can find them, there's still the matter of getting back. There's no chance of sneaking. We'll have to fight through. "

" A year! " Sisko slammed his baseball onto the desk. " Just how far into the Gamma Quadrant are we talking here? "

" If I'm careful eight months there. If I rush four months. "

" What the hell are they thinking?! " Sisko exploded. " When the war breaks, and there is no doubt it will, I will need you to help hold the station! Worse, if we have to evacuate, you and the Major are the one's I trust to remain behind! "

The shifter hesitated. He hadn't told the Captain much about it. Just enough to get a leave of absence.

" The Prophets indicated certain concerns about the war. "

" Exactly what kind of concerns? What, other than Bajors safety, are they worried about? "

Something made him hold back any details. A voice telling him it wasn't the will of the Prophets.

" Like I said they gave me a history lesson on my people. Enough to make me fear the outcome of any war with them. " Odo settled.

" How bad is it? " Sisko sat down tiredly.

" Bad enough to risk my life on this.. what do you humans call it? A sand dragon chase? " Odo frowned.

" Goose chase. " Sisko cracked a smile. " You realize the chances of your living through this madness is almost nil? "

" I'm aware. "

" And you will be completely alone? No support? "

" This wouldn't be the first time. " Odo snorted.

" No, I suppose not. " The Captain gently placed his baseball in it's stand. " I want you to take someone with you. Kira is..."

" The Prophets were clear. I am to go alone. " Odo lied.

He was burdened by the actions of the Gaia Odo. Not to mention the other Odo's memories of Kira's death.

Nothing in Bajor or the Celestial Temple would get him to risk her life. Prophets be damned.

" Prophet's you don't believe in. " Sisko pointed out.

" Nevertheless. " Odo looked away.

" Hmm. Very well. Leave of Absence granted. We can't let this get out, so offically you will have abandoned your post to rejoin your people. Unoffically I will be informing the First Minister of your mission. " Sisko stood back up to pace. " A small ship is being held in cargo bay 3. "

" Understood, sir. " Odo nodded.

If it got out he was on leave, the Founders would become suspicious, and obsessed. The Founders had been expecting him to abandon the solids though.

" And Constable... " Sisko stopped him. "...it won't be the same without you. "

" Thank you, Captain. " He whispered.

Odo exited the office in a huff. Allowing false anger to surface. As a Bajoran officer passed, he shoved up against him, sending the younger man to the floor.

" Odo! "

He ignored Dax's astonished and worried call. He stormed into the open turbolift.

" Promenade! " He barked.

It began to lower from view. With a heartwrenching effort, he shot a look of arrogant disgust at the crew in ops. Including a shocked Kira.

' Forgive me. ' He silently prayed.

War was on the way, and it was going to be in their front yard. Measures had to be taken.

The Founder had said it herself. Better one hundred than all. Better Odo than his comrades.

00000

" Deep Space Nine to Laxley. You are in violation of station protocol. Lower your shields and turn off your engines. "

Great. It seemed the Captain wasn't taking any chances.

Odo set course for the wormhole. Ignoring the call from the station.

" I repeat. Stand down, or we will be forced to open fire. "

The shifter finished setting course. " Computer. Estimated time to wormhole. "

" Estimated time to Wormhole is five minutes. "

" Wonderful. " He hit the intercom system. " Odo to DS9. Respond. "

Ops appeared on the view screen. Sisko appeared furious, and he was far calmer than Kira currently looked.

" What the hell are you doing, Constable? " The Captain demanded.

" What I should have done years ago! I'm going home. " Odo snapped back.

" I don't know what happened, but I'm sure we can work this out. " Dax spoke up.

" There's nothing to work out. " Odo sneered, silently checking the time left. " I'm sick of solids and their primitive behavior. "

He cut the connection, and double checked the sheilds. The ship shuttered from a warning shot across the bow.

" This is your last warning. " Sisko reconnected. " I will open fire. "

" One minute to wormhole. " The computer interrupted.

He was pushing this far to close for comfort. Odo had basic piloting skills. Nothing else. He couldn't even take evasuvie manuevers.

The ship bucked widely. Sparks flying from the back of the small ship. The lights flashed, but came back on.

" Status report. "

" Shields at forty percent. Life support gone. Weapons systems down. H..."

" Time to wormhole! "

" Estimated time to Wormhole twenty seconds. "

Odo routed all spare power to his shields. Life support wasn't a problem, but the sheilds were a must.

" Ten seconds. "

" Stand down, Odo! " Kira exploded over the intercomm.

" Five seconds. "

" For Prophets sake..."

He disabled communications.

" No. " He whispered sadly. " For your Prophets sake. "

" Two... One..."

The wormhole flared open, and he entered. Refusing to look back. Or acknowledge how badly it hurt to leave.

He had to be strong. For Nerys, and for Bajor.

11111  
Chapter One  
11111

This hadn't been Odo's greatest idea. He was no engineer. No real schooling had been given to him. It was all learn as you go.

A damaged ship meant delays. Risk of being found. It left him in the worst possible situation.

There was no way to get another ride. No way to hire someone to fix the ship. The parts he had managed to get were from partially destroyed ships he came across.

He felt like he'd been thrown off a ship with no teether. Struggling to figure out what part went were. What something did, and if it was supposed to look like that.

It was trail and error. Leaning more towards error.

He'd blown up the computer three times. The life support had gone bonkers once. The Gravity stablizer had gone from one extreme to the other. The replicator had started shooting out hunks of moldy cheese. Not to mention the voice of this hunk of junk.

If he heard the voice of a drunk Dukat one more time... Frankly he had no idea where the recording had come from. Nor did he want to know.

He twisted the bolt just tight enough not to strip it. Engineering tools had been found along with parts. Through the art of scavaging, and in desperation, shifting his hands.

The melon sized patchwork squeezed into place by the engine. A soft humming filling the ship.

The whole engineering process was so messy. There was no order or balance. It was chaos. Trying to fit this piece with another piece.

At the same time he found it strangely exhilarating. Like an investigation or puzzle.

He had to figure out how everything fit together. What the picture was supposed to be when it was finished.

" Systems fully operational. "

" Hmph. " He proudly smiled.

He stood up and brushed his hands on his pants. Once through the wormhole he'd made sure to shift into civilian clothes.

Simple black pants and boots. A gray longsleeved hooded shirt. They would do until he could scoop out the planets and their habits.

What worried him was the Dominion ships. They were building up just twenty light years from the wormhole.

Traffic was staggering. He'd seen a good hundred ships in the last two months. Never the same ones twice.

He sat down in the pilots seat and started the ship. The amount of patrols forced him to go weeks out of his way.

The war torn borders were very lightly patroled, but still safer. If he was anything other than a poor pilot he could have risked the fastest route.

Nerys would have...

He shook off the thought of the red head. Somehow he didn't think it smart to be love sick in enemy territory.

Odo brought up the computers chart of the Quadrant. From the vision he could guess which system, but there were no exact details.

Assuming he made it there, he would have to search manually. Fifty three planets, seventy eight moons, and an astroid field.

There was no info on the Dominion. He knew from the vision it was crowded with ship yards, cloning plant's, breeding centers, and who knew what else.

How would he find the correct space station? He would have to be able to board each one he found. Remain undetected, and possibly get into their computers.

The ship would be a problem. It was a tiny one person ship. Just the basics. A cloaking device would be helpful, but he didn't know anything about them. It was also not a Gamma Quadrant ship.

If he was careful, he might manage to acquire a more appropriate ship. It would take patience, and a lot of luck.

He already had to pass by numerous planets because of unfavorable circumstances. Soon he'd have no choice but to risk it.

Information was vital to his mission. Charts, engineering equipment and manuals, rumors about the war...

The chart zoomed into his position, showing the planets. His best bet was a large mercernary planet two weeks out. It lacked any surrounding planet.

Every smuggler, pirate, and mercenary used it for a homebase. There was minor Dominion presence, light enough he would be moderately safe.

Odo would have to risk it.

11111

The shifter tucked the PADD into his bag. It clanked against the tools and data rods he'd borrowed.

The idea of having to steal was foreign to him. A task he found repulsive. Any other planet and he would never have resorted to such means. Just this once, on a criminal planet, he would do what was necessary.

" ...fools. The stupid Federation has no idea what's coming. Thousands of Dominion ships are ready for invasion. " A gruntal voice snorted.

" They'll never stand. Breen is in negotiation, and there are rumors about the Romulans. " A purring female scoffed. " What does the Federation have? Klingons. Vulcans. Please! "

" Bajor hasn't joined the Feds. " A cocky tone laughed. " Which means they have to negotiate or get taken. "

Odo grabbed several more PADD's, and slipped out of the closed run down shop. The shadows easily hide him from the planets elements.

If his information was correct, there was a Hideki class ship in port. The Cardassian ship would be perfect for his mission. Especially one so heavily armored, and able to hold up to four people.

The info indicated it belonged to a Ferengi smuggler. From experience he knew it would be ripe with secret compartments, and loads of extras.

The route to the ports were mostly empty. Yet no one seemed to care what anyone else was doing, as long as they were left alone.

It left him free to leave the bar lined streets, and into the more dangerous ports.

The real criminals wouldn't be out for several hours. At this time of day hangovers were raging, or they were dealing with injuries from brawls.

Nobody was open. Making them perfect targets for sneaky Changelings.

The Ports weren't as easy to hide in. People were more active. Repairs were being made in a rush. Cargo being loaded, and last minute deals made.

There were several dozen ships scattered around the fields and hangers. Most were stolen, heavily revamped Federation and Bajoran ships. A few were Cardassian. With two Klingon frieghters.

The Hideki class was in a hanger by itself. There were plenty of places for him to hide. But where was the Ferengi?

" You're trying to cheat me! " A nasally voice echoed from offices.

Ferengi. A very young Ferengi.

Odo slinked along the walls and into the hanger. The outside of the ship was heavily modified. All carefully reshaped, or disguised to look Cardassian.

He could see the armor was a stronger Klingon design. Weapons were a combination of Breen and Dominion.

It would take someone like Odo to see the differences. It was made well enough to pass Dominion inspection.

Perfect.

The shifter quickly entered the open hatch of the ship. He closed the door and dropped his bag on the floor.

The Ferengi was busy right now, but it could change at anytime. He needed to get out of there.

He took a seat at the controls, and began to work. No Ferengi would leave the ship unprotected. The computer would be locked, heavily encrypted, and a number of other traps.

Dax would be more capable of hacking the ship, but years of dealing with Quark had given him experiences Star Fleet could never replicate.

It was strangely disappointing. The ease the computer opened to him. Giving him complete control with barely a fight.

He'd had a harder time accessing Quarks computer when Rom was in charge. No doubt the bartender would be furious at the incompetence of this Ferengi.

The ship hoovered a second, then lurched forward and up. The navigation system going to automatic pilot.

He wouldn't be pursued. There was no law enforcement on the planet, and the Dominion cared little for the problems of solids.

Twirling in his chair he eyed his dropped bag. In it were data rods with stolen information, charts, military statistics, and several other subjects. The PADD's were all on piloting, engineering, and creative mechanics.

He would have to learn all of it very quickly. Especially if he intended to surivive.

Being behind the battle line was... disconcerting. On some level he wished he had brought Kira with him. A former resistance fighter would be beyond helpful to him.

Odo sighed tiredly.

Maybe he should regenerate before tackling the impossible task looming ahead of him.

11111

Odo stared in the mirror with intense concentration. He couldn't put it off anymore. He had to change his form.

If non-Dominion people saw him, he'd be killed for being a Founder. Just as the Dominion would take him prisoner if he was found.

He released his clothes except for a pair of standard issue gray boxers. First his body. It was humanoid in shape but lacked real detail. There were no visible muscles, just rounded and thin.

A body chosen purely because it took the least amount of energy to hold. The one saving grace was the period he'd spent as a solid. Because of the experience he could take on the form. Except it took far to much effort to make and hold.

The skin began crawling visibly as he struggled to form lithe lightly defined muscles. His arms became more human like, his stomach flattened but showed no real muscles. The legs became more appropriate for a runner or walker.

Good. It wasn't perfect. It would hold though.

The strain on his body faded. Telling him it was safe to continue.

His feet were simple appendages. Blobs needing the kind of attention he gave his hands.

Slowly he shifted them. Joints and bones. Slimer, just an inch longer. The toes needed more lines. Nails were grown.

It was the best he could do until he'd practiced more.

He started to shave bits and pieces off his ears. Trying to just form them didn't work, it never did, but maybe if he chiseled at them.

Bit by bit they took shape. Placing him under his greatest strain yet.

Years of being in a lab had left him with certain mental blocks. Those blocks limited his shifting, and he was finally forcing the issue.

There.

He went to work on his hair. The color was natural for him, so he kept it. He let it revert back to a slightly wavy texture. Like when he'd first took human form.

Odo shortened until it was almost identical to the slightly messy style from his vision. The male Founder the Link murdered.

It would work.

The Founders would be all who would know the style. Since no Changeling left the Link except for great exceptions there was no danger.

He started to reform his black pants and knee high boots over his skin. Like a solid. Making it more believable.

A shirt came next. Long sleeved, dark blue. It feel to mid-thigh, but short slits on the sides allowed for free movement. The collar stood high, open at the front. It was fastened shut on the far left shoulder.

His throat shimmered. He would need a male adam's apple. Nothing complicated.

Blue eyes studied his appearance again. Scanning for imperfections. Anything which might give him away.

It took a long minute, but he made himself look at his face. The last problem in his form, and the hardest.

The Gaia Odo had unintentionally given him the way to shapeshift his face more human. He'd avoided it after the other Odo's actions.

Taking a sharp breath he quickly worked on the face. It was a greater strain on him, and he faltered twice. With one last heave he solidified and grimanced.

Looking back at him was Gaia Odo. His conscience lurched at the reminder. The stark memories trying to surface.

Finally in desperation he did one more thing. A blond beard appeared. Cut short but covering most of his lower face.

It was just enough to detach himself.

His body relaxed. If he was to stiff it would prove his less than solid status. Relaxed, with the changes, he looked human.

He just hoped it would be enough.

22222  
Chapter Two  
22222

" Damn it! "

It would figure. Five months into his trip without incident and now this.

What the was a Bajorian ship doing out here? One used primarily during the occupation?

He hurriedly scanned the ship. It was in bad shape. Debris floated around it. Gaping holes standing out against the phaser scorched hull.

A frown formed at the information appearing. All systems had been routed to the cargo area. A weak shield was containing the lifesupport there.

Lifesigns scrolled down. One small lifeform.

He turned to the side computer and locked onto the weak signal. The transporter hummed in the back, depositing the solid.

Quickly he engaged the shields to maxium. Only then did he stand and approach his passenger.

Brown eyes meet his. The Bajoran child scrambling to a space between the back wall and replicator. Small hands gripping a Bajoran phaser.

He paused in shock.

Short red hair. Five nose ridges. Brown eyes. Slender body.

Odo glanced to the boys earring. The shiny silver telling him everything he needed to know.

The Constable shifted his combadge into his hand and placed it on the floor.

" I am Odo Ital. Captain in the Bajoran militia, Chief of Security on Deep Space Nine, and best friend to Major Kira Nerys. "

" Kira? " The boy asked suspiciously.

" She is the second in command of the station. " Odo gently explained. " During the occupation she was a member of the Shaakar resistence cell. "

" You're not Bajoran. "

" I was raised on Bajor. "

" Can I check your Pagh? " The boy demanded.

" Of course. " He bowed his head, watching the boy carefully approach. A tiny hand clenched his right ear and he breathed out sharply.

" The unknown scale. " The boy murmured softly. " You are of Bajor. "

He started. How had the boy known about his vision, or how to check a Pagh?

" I'm Kira Reon. Papa named me after his older brother. "

So he'd been right. The boy was a Kira. The resemblence alone was telling. More importantly, Reon was Nerys brother, which meant Pohl was the father.

The youngest sibling.

" What about your parents? "

The boy lowered himself to his knees in open sadness. " Everyone was killed during the attack. Papa made me go into the Cargo area. "

" I'm sorry. "

" They're with the Prophets now. " Reon sniffed tearfully.

" Reon, we need to get you to your Aunt, but right now I'm in the middle of an important mission. "

" The Prophets guide you. " Reon shuffled a little closer. " War comes. Bajor must survive. "

Odo frowned at the boy. He was wearing a battered prayer necklace. The comments and actions were painting a clear picture.

Vedek Tolena had taken care of Odo after he left the lab. During his stay the Vedek had insisted on educating him in the Bajoran religion.

If the Vedek had told him the truth, then Odo was looking at the next Kai. Why would he be out here though? Why was it Odo who found him?

" I will come with you. " Reon announced. " The Prophets will it. "

One thing was for sure. If he survived this mission, Kira was going to kill him.

22222

Odo tried to ignore the tiny hand poking at his ribs. The boy, despite his wisdom and religious ideals, was just a boy.

Finding out Odo was a shapeshifter had set off an impressive amount of childish curiousity. Along with a healthly dose of awe.

" What about fog? Can you be fog? " Reon asked.

" I... don't know. " He admitted. " Most of what I know about me people came from my vision. "

" A pagh'tem'far. " Reon corrected absently poking him again. " I suppose since you're liquid it effected you differently. "

" I suspected as much. It wasn't as vague as the Captains. " Odo agreed.

" The Emissary? "

Odo had told the boy about Sisko. If he was going to be a Kai, he would need a lot of training, and information.

" The Prophets told him Bajor wouldn't survive if they joined the Federation. "

" And your mission? "

Odo turned slightly in his seat to consider the boy. He was very young. Barely six years old.

Normally he would never let the child know about the war. However Reon wasn't a normal child.

There were moments when it was like the Prophets were talking through the boy. Or when he was suddenly staring into ancient eyes.

" It's not all clear. I know I'm supposed to find traitors to the Dominon. " He carefully spoke. " The Prophets also indicated I was to protect the wormhole and Bajor. "

" You are the scales. " Reon innocently stated. " You bring balance. With balance comes peace. "

Odo grunted in agreement. As security chief he tried to be fair. Often ignoring laws to get the best outcome.

" You don't believe in the Prophets, do you? "

For a week the boy hadn't said more than three words to him. Then suddenly he couldn't get him to shut up.

Always asking questions, or dropping some mysterious comment. Back and forth from mystic speaker of the prophets to childish innocence.

" No. Vedek Tolena drilled it into me but I could never believe. "

" Vedek Tolena? "

Odo ruffled the boys hair. " He let me live at his temple for a while. Once he found out I knew nothing about religion he made it his life goal to convert me. "

" What did he teach you? " Reon lit up.

" Myths, prophecies, legends, prayers, even several dialect's of Bajoran. "

" Would you teach me? Please! " Reon latched onto him. " I want to be a Vedek more than anything, but... but... "

But he had been born in the Gamma Quadrant. Raised here, and without a formal education.

Like Odo.

" We'll start in the morning. For now, get some sleep. "

The constable frowned darkly as Reon took off into the back. None of this made sense to him.

Why chose a Kai born here? Why trust the boy's religious education to a non-believer? Muchless one with the face of the enemy?

What were the Prophets playing at?

22222

Odo was exhausted. Beyond exhausted.

He hadn't regenarated in three days. New patrol routes forced him to risk crossing through a heavily regulated system.

The space was thick with ships heading toward the wormhole. Construction ships were all over the place.

Already they'd been stopped and searched. His new form had held up to their scrutiny. Reon had thankfully played the part of cheap labor.

He was just glad the Ferengi had loaded part of his cargo onto the ship. The dry sealed packs of nuts and berries were a temptation to all Vorta's. Not to mention good bribes.

Still, he couldn't rest. Not until he found somewhere to hide the ship, or they had left the system.

Reon shuffled to his side. A Bajoran phaser clutched tightly to his chest. The boy was defintely the son of resistence fighters.

" We're a day from the border. " Odo reassured. " Once we leave the system I'll restart your lessons. "

" It's going to get harder. " Reon whispered.

" Yes. The allies I'm searching for are in the thick of the Dominion. "

Reon nodded. He moved closer to Odo, gripping the shifter's arm.

" How will we get home? "

" We'll have to fight. " Odo said.

Taking the boy so deep into Dominion territory was bad enough. But when he found the Vorta and Jem'haddar things were going to get bloody.

He blamed the Prophets.

" You're worried. " Reon bluntly commented.

" So are you. "

" I'm a child. " Reon rolled his eyes. " Just 'cause I know the Prophet's will protect us, doesn't mean I'm not scared. "

" I see. "

Odo had found the boy to be intriging. Reon was a fighter who refused to give up the phaser. A child who was curious and wanted to explore. A mystic with insights most Vedek's would never consider.

" Try not to worry, Reon. I may not believe the Prophets are Gods, but I do believe they have many plans for you. " Odo gently soothed. " There's no way they'll let anything happen to you. "

Reon nodded absently. The young boy deep in thought. Slowly the fear smoothed away, replaced by a hint or worry, and determination.

Odo let his attention shift back to the sensors. He had to keep close watch for another day. Then he could rest, and Reon would feel safe again.

At least until the next emergency hit.

22222

Odo slumped against one of the large crates in the back of his ship. The bearded blonde letting out a loud, long yawn with squinted eyes.

The Vorta examining what was left of his cargo shot him a disgruntled look. There was no hint of suspicion, or of the disgusting worship the race tended to get whenever a Founder was around.

" Uncle Ital? " Reon whined with a very fake pout. " Are they through yet? "

He blinked absently at the ruffled boy. The rougher patchwork clothes made the small child fit into an environment befitting a smuggler.

" Everything seems to be in order. " The Vorta snapped the last container shut.

" Then we can go? " He asked.

" Of course. " The Vorta followed him back to the front of the small ship. " There is one small matter. Perhaps you would be willing to clear up. "

Warning bells went off inside his head. Experience as a security officer had left him with a set of impecable instincts. Instincts now telling him to cut his loses and get out of there.

" I'd be happy to. " He said neutrally.

" Several months ago, a Ferengi reported his ship stolen. A Hideki. " The Vorta stated casually. " Curiously the report stated his cargo was also stolen. Dries bags of nuts and berries. "

" Oh? "

" Yes. What I find interesting is you just happen to have a Hideki class ship, and your cargo is also dried bags of Vorta food. " The Vorta smiled darkly at him.

" I suppose it is a strange coincedence. Though I have to wonder how the ship was stolen in the first place. Ferengi are usually very paranoid. "

" True. " The Vorta's smile disappeared.

" Then again, they are a race notourious for their scams. " Odo commented. " It wouldn't surprise me to find out his ship was never stolen. He probably has it insured out his ears. "

" Perhaps. " The two Jem'haddar raised their rifles as the Vorta stared at him calmly. " However I never take chances. "

He stepped in front of Reon.

" I don't suppose we could come to an agreement. "

" Vorta are above such friviolus considerations. "

" I just remembered. " Odo started. " I believe I have two bottles of aged wine made from Kava berries, and with a hint of nuttiness. "

A tiny flicker in the Vorta's eyes caught his attention. It was to fast to identify, but having dealt with three other Vorta in the last month, he was beginning to learn.

" I've never heard of Kava berry wine. " The Vorta signalled for the Jem'haddar to stand down. " You say it has nuts in it? "

" Just a touch. " Odo agreed. " For flavor. "

" Hmm. Well, as you said, Ferengi are rather tricky, and there isn't any proof this is a stolen ship. " The Vorta considered.

Odo calmly walked over to a cabinet beside the replicator and removed the two bottles of wine. Turning, he could see the Vorta's glowing eyes locked onto them.

" It was a pleasure doing buisness with you. " The Vorta took the bottles. " Transport. "

He watched the three Domninon soliders disappear in a haze of silver. Half expecting them to reappear with phasers blazing.

" You okay? " He asked Reon.

They were getting searched on a weakly basis. Sometimes more, depending on any number of factors.

" Yeah. " Reon went reverted back to normal. " I just wish they'd leave us alone. "

" That makes two of us. "

Odo sat in the pilot's seat. The shields came up and he restarted their course.

If the searches kept up he'd never complete the Prophet's mission. The Vorta tended to take hours to go over the ship. Plus, once finished they would threaten to take him in on some charge. It wasted more of his all to precious time as he tried to bribe the Vorta in question.

Odo had discovered a cloaking device hidden behind a false panel. It had it's own inherit problems.

The Dominion had created a way of detecting the cloaking technology. It was inaccurate enough they wouldn't be able to pinpoint the precise location, but it was accurate enough he would have to extremely vigilant.

If he decided to go that route, he would have to greatly shorten his regeneration periods.

The danger would increase as well. No doubt any ship spotting the cloaking device would do everything they could to stop them.

Should he risk it? Risk Reon?

Since his vision he'd had a... sensation of voices. Inaudible whispers. Every once in a while the whispers would clarify and give him instructions.

No. Not instructions. Barely percived guidance. So general, and vague. It was like searching for a combadge in a dark cave, with a small light flashing on and off in random bursts.

For just a second he would see a tiny part of the cave. Then the darkness would come back, and he wouldn't know when, or where the light would appear again.

Those voices were urging him to speed up. Warning him he was running out of time. A driving force made him grow more and more afraid for Bajor.

He would trust in the voices, and use the cloak. He just hoped it didn't end up getting them killed.

33333  
Chapter Three  
33333

" Shit! " Odo exploded in disbelief.

His luck, or rather misfortune, had struck again.

" Reon get ready for emergency transport! " He barked, tapping rapidly at the transporter controls.

He stood quickly, rocking with shudders of the ship. Sparks rained down on them in spurts. The lights flickered and died.

In two large steps he was on the small transporter pad. Reon handed him a Romulan rifle, another slung over the boys back.

Odo held it losely in his left hand, taking a second to make sure his Romulan phaser was holstered on to his right leg.

" Computer. Transport. "

The ship faded out to be replaced by a dark Dominion room. Blue eyes widened, and he stared at twelve Jem'Haddar.

" Oops. " Reon cringed by his side.

Odo threw the boy to the floor. He rolled forward, coming up on his left knee with his phaser in hand, and opened fire.

Three Jem'Haddar collapsed bonelessly. The others in the group scattering, sending beams of phaser fire over Odo's head.

If he wasn't worried about being exposed as a Changeling, he could easily stop all this without having to resort to murder.

He dived to the left, skidding briefly, and stuck his phaser into the chest of a Jem'Haddar. The scaled man flew back, slamming into a wall.

He hated killing. Prophets did he. It offended every shred of his morality. A driving point, nearly causing the end of his friendship with Kira.

Odo got to his feet in a move no solid could manage. Immediately tilting back from several shots.

Two Jem'Haddar fell to the Bajoran phaser Reon currently weilded. The boy's solemn eyes visible as the green light of Odo's phaser cut through a third.

During the Occupation, the death sentence was a common occurance. Odo fought it everytime. Going to extreme measures to keep his prisoners alive.

Blackmail quickly became a weapon for him. The Cardassians breaming with material for him to use against them.

Other times he was forced to resort to even less legal means. Things he would never believe himself capable of.

Odo knocked the arm of a Jem'Haddar upwards. Reon killing him in the same instant.

The last of the Jem'Haddar drew their axes. Odo and Reon opened fire. The reckless charge of the Dominion soliders was a mistake. One Odo would never have allowed his deputies to get away with.

It left them open. There was no cover, and their bodies were so exposed, they were easy targets.

Finally, the last of them dropped to the floor, and Odo relaxed minutely. Reon was visibly untouched, the boys red hair sticking up in sweaty spikes.  
Soot was smeared across his face and clothes.

The boy had been born on a ship filled with members of a Resistence Cell. Trained and raised under the belief the Occupation was on-going.

Odo had been the one to catch Reon on recent history. Helping the boy adjust to the idea of a free Bajor.

The shapeshifter had never approved of what the Occupation had forced onto the children. The homeless shadows wearing rags. Struggling to survive day by day. Having to fight to last another day.

" We need to get to find a computer console. " Odo started for the doors of the room. " If we're lucky, we can use the environmental controls to knock out the rest of the ships occupants. "

" Then what? " Reon quirred.

" Transport them onto the nearest planet. " Odo hit the door controls.

The hall was thankfully empty. Red light flashed rapidly. Dominion ships were always cold, dark metal structures. Equal only to the contructs of Cardassia.

He holstered his phaser, and took up his rifle. Odo had to decide which way to go. He was no expert on Dominion ships or their layouts.

' Great. Just what I needed. ' He thought.

Odo headed to the left, scanning for doors or Dominion soliders as he went.

Their best option was to find a lift and go directly to the bridge. They would have to fight, but if they could take out the Jem'Haddar's, the Vorta should surrender.

The voices grew more insistant. If he could take the Vorta prisoner, he might be able to interrogate them.

This might just be a stroke of luck for them. If the Vorta knew the location of the space station, they could shave months off the mission.

-  
To Be Continued 


End file.
